A Lesson In Charms
by midnight-me
Summary: Lily is in the common room studying, when James walks in and starts being, well, James. He’s taking her things, and interrupting her work. Eventually, the two have a civil conversation, and Lily decides maybe she could teach James something, after all.


A/N: This is a Lily/James one shot. Please read and review.

Special thanks to my beta, Fanficwriternikki.

"Give it back!" Lily Evans shouted. She had just sat down in the common room to start her homework, when James Potter had walked in and grabbed her potions book. Now, he and his friend, Sirius Black, were throwing it back and forth to each other.

"Give it back!" Lily demanded again.

"Sure, if you go out with me." James said with a sly grin.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the-" 

"The what?" James broke in. "The foulest mandrake in Herbology? The Sir Cadogan portrait? Or, my personal favorite, the giant squid?" 

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Potter, You've been doing this since third year, and every time I just do a Summoning Charm and get my book back."

"Never miss a chance to show off for me, eh Evans?"

Lily sighed and reached into her pocket for her wand, but it wasn't there. Suddenly she remembered she'd left in up in her dormitory after she polished it. "Damn it," Lily muttered under her breath. 

"Can't find your wand? That's too bad since you do so well with it in Charms, and you'll probably need it to perform that Summoning Charm you're so good at. Now, normally I'd let you borrow mine, but in this case I think I'll have to refuse. Unless, of course, you go out with me," James said hopefully.

"Quit playing games, Potter, and just give me my book!" Lily snapped in an irritated tone. She jumped for the book, but James just held it higher. She blushed as several people watching, sniggered. She was a little self-conscious of her height. She had always been on the small side. The last thing she wanted was James Potter proving it to everyone.

James studied the book for a moment. It looked like it had been used many times, but it was still in good condition.

"How many times d'you reckon Evans read this one, Padfoot?" James said and threw the book to Sirius.

"I'll bet three galleons she's read it four times. How 'bout you, Wormtail?" Sirius said loudly and tossed the book to Peter, who was playing gobstones nearby with Remus.

"Oh at least six," Wormtail played along.

He threw the book back to James, who turned to Remus and said, "What's your guess, Moony?"

"Oh just give it to her, Prongs," Moony muttered and grabbed the book from James. He handed it to Lily, who looked grateful.

"Thanks Remus. You're the only one who's serious about studying." 

"Well, actually I'm-"Sirius started.

"Siriusly bad at jokes. We all know, Padfoot; you've proved it plenty of times," James interrupted. Everyone laughed, and even Lily grinned. 

iHe's so funny sometimes. That joke about Sirius was really- wait what am I saying! Potter's jokes are stupid and immature. When will he ever grow up/i

Lily turned to go back to her chair, but James followed. iWill he ever leave me alone/i

"Don't you have your own work to do?" Lily spat. "Well, trying to get you to do out with me is definitely a piece of work. But come to think about I still have Slughorn's essay on the Felix Felicis potion," James muttered casually.

"Well, now would be a great time to start, as it's due tomorrow," Lily said sarcastically.

"Good point. Hey, maybe you could help me!" James said excitedly.

"Are you kidding? You won't even let me study. How would I ever get you to focus on your work?" Lily replied.

"Whoever writes the best essay gets a tiny bottle of the Felix Felicis potion. It's the luck potion, so maybe if I drink some, I'll get you to go out with me," said James with a huge grin.

"You could drink Slughorn's entire supply of felix felicis, and I still wouldn't go out with you. Besides, I couldn't help you with that essay anyway."

"Oh, come on, Evans. Everyone knows you're great at potions. And you're Slughorn's favorite student. If you helped, I might have a chance at winning that potion. So what do you say?"

iHe thinks I'm good at potions/i Lily felt so pleased with the compliment that she almost considered saying yes. But she didn't want to give in to him. "I don't think so." She answered. 

"What about Charms?" James went on. "Will you help me with Charms?" 

"You get top marks in Charms. Why do you want my help with that?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? And besides, I love watching you do charms. You're eyes always light up when you're practicing. They obviously come easy to you, and you love doing them. Plus, my Summoning Charm needs some work."

Lily blushed. Charms was her best subject, and she loved them. It was nice that someone else thought she was good at them. Even if it was James Potter.

"So how 'bout it?" James asked. "Maybe someday I will." Lily replied. She grabbed her things, and headed up to her dormitory. 

Once she was up in her dormitory, she picked up her wand and studied it for a moment. Maybe someday she would tell him the secret to a good summoning charm. She might even demonstrate once. Just once wouldn't hurt.


End file.
